Potion Tub Night
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Can't think of a summary for this. Just popped it up in my mind and decided to do this with Shrek and Fiona. This is rated M for a reason


Shrek and Fiona

It was a normal and quiet day in the swamp for Shrek and Fiona. Their children were with their grandma, Fiona's mom, on a special vacation and they were going to be gone for 2 whole week. That would mean Shrek and Fiona had the swamp all to themselves. However, Fiona was getting bored of the peace and quiet that was in their swamp. She knows that her children will be back soon, but she is having trouble figuring out how to actually deal with them not being present. Later, Shrek would come back from the store and see how Fiona was feeling. He walked over to her and asked if something was wrong. Fiona explained that she just feels weird that the kids aren't around and the house feels quite without them. Shrek would tell Fiona that the children would be fine and they would be back sooner than you think. Fiona understood that, but it just feels too quiet around here and she is somehow having trouble to deal with it. Shrek offers to help Fiona take her mind off of things. He offered to take Fiona out for a walk tonight to help clear her mind off of things. Fiona accepted this idea since she needed something to help clear her head.

Later that night, the two ogres took a walk in the forest together and enjoyed the peace and quiet of it. Fiona was starting to feel better since she had gotten out of the house for a bit and the fresh air was starting to clear her head. As they were walking, Shrek would tell Fiona asked Fiona if she was feeling any better; she said yes. Shrek suggested that they head back now if that was ok with them. Before they did, Fiona could hear something and asked Shrek to listen to it too. She told him to follow him to the sound since it was close by. When they arrived at the location of the sound, they found a underground cave and decided to go check it out. When they kept going down the cave for a while, they would eventually find a hot spring. Shrek and Fiona were wondering how a hot spring even got to this location in the first place. They could tell that it was one since the water was warm and it was coming from underground of sorts. Since they figured that no one was using it and that it didn't belong to anyone. The two would strip down until they were both completely naked and got into the water. Once inside the water, the two could feel themselves relaxing from the warm water.

While they were in the water, Fiona felt a bottle inside of the water. She would pick it up to see what it was; it said "Lust potion number 9". Shrek asked if she knew what this potion was. She told Shrek that this potion was one of Fairy Godmother's old and powerful potions that she decided to no longer use. The potion doesn't make anyone fall in love, but it increases their extreme infatuation and makes the users of this potion very lustful. She remembers that she dumped the formula since the potion was too powerful even for her. Just then, Fiona realized that they were probably inside an expanded portion of it that she dumped and it somehow lasted this long because dumping high quantities of it turned it into a hot spring of sorts; Shrek was a little confused about this, but Fiona told him it was magic so it wasn't really going to make an sense to begin with. Before the two could get out, they started to feel the affects of the potion getting to them right now. Fiona was starting to notice how big Shrek's cock had gotten and Shrek was starting to see how big Fiona's breast had grown. Without trying to stop themselves from succumbing to the power of the potion, the two walked towards each other and began to make out with each other.

As the two ogres made out with each other, they were touching each other's bodies very passionately and hard. They could feel themselves lose control thanks to this potion that has practically taken over their bodies. Rather than fight these urges, they easily succumb to it. Fiona started things off by getting Shrek to the surface so she could start sucking on his cock. As she was sucking on him, Shrek would tell Fiona to go deeper and harder on him with all of her might. She did so with everything that she had and it caused Shrek to let out his cum very early. Shrek would then grab Fiona out and began sucking on her pussy. Once inside, she began to tell Shrek that he had to go deeper that he had to go further. Shrek did this, but he also began squeezing her breast as well. Fiona could feel the huge amounts of pressure that Shrek was giving towards her and how much the potion was making him do things that he has never done to her before in a while now. Shrek would then turn Fiona around and place his fully erect cock inside of Fiona's pussy. Once inside, Shrek would pound Fiona with all of his might and give her huge amount of spankings to her. Fiona would tell Shrek that she loved every bit of this moment and told him to go harder and harder on her. The two ogres could tell how the potion was no taking full effect on them and they were really succnmibg to its power. However, they also knew that the potion was only making these feelings come out, not forcing them to do things. After doing this for 10 minutes, Shrek took his cock out and sprayed it all over Fiona's butt. Fiona would then turn around and make out with Shrek again.

After that was settled, the two put on their clothes and headed back home. They then decided to come back here again and use this potion on themselves again since it really gave them a fun time that the two never thought possible


End file.
